A Nice message
by BattleOfDuty
Summary: MESSAGE DELETED - 24, 04, 2014: 17:57


A Nice Message.

**Inspired by a message of a Youtuber know as J. Smithard.**

Anthony looked at the alarm clock beside his bed, it was 9:36pm. Anthony was bored so he went on his tablet to check his Youtube subscriptions. There was **Super Mario 3D World – Part 6: " Worthless Toad" and Let's Review Doctor Who: S7E6 – The Snowmen. **Anthony loved Doctor Who! So he started to watch the video. It was half a hour long, The uploader had never seen the 50th Anniversary Special. So Anthony made up a little story on how John Hurt would never be the War Doctor. After he posted the comment, Anthony went to sleep and turned off his tablet.

It was 5:15am the next morning, Anthony had woke up and reached his tablet to check his Gmail. It was full of comments, so Anthony clicked on them. It was all-negative about his story. Anthony gasped and then went downstairs to film a video about saying sorry. 12 Hours later, he checked the comments again. STILL NEGATIVE! One youtuber had took him off the edge

But then Youtuber told him this. 

"That's fair and I deserve that.

You don't have to return, and you certainly don't have to trust me (hell I don't, I'm CLEARLY an idiot), but I would ask that you read this post just to UNDERSTAND why all of this happened, and because I think understanding will make you feel at least a little better.

If you want to comprehend why people got so mad at you though, you have to understand, and I mean this with respect that it was a complete accident and you're not the first to have done this sort of thing, that what you did was (and don't get too offended here, stick with this) really, really, really, really, really, really, really, incredibly dumb. It made you come off like a MASSIVE troll.

Here's the full explanation (not the caps here aren't yelling at you, they are for emphasis).

Timeline of events:  
1, You point out that Mickey Smith lives, as a "joke".  
2, Zebasiz reads your post, infers Mickey Smith lives (particularly because it, obviously, drew someone to label it is a spoiler, which confirms he does come back), and is upset because you just spoiled something  
3, Zebasiz gives a whole speech at the start of his video, asking people NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT KIND OF STUFF.  
4, People do it again (others) and tell him to remember the name Mr. Saxon.  
5, Zebasiz, frustrated that people are doing this, makes a whole video that explicitly says DON'T TALK ABOUT FUTURE CONTENT IN ANY FORM.  
6, Zebasiz gets to the end of Season 3 where everyone is excited about his Face of Boe reaction, but he informs people that it, unfortunately, already got spoiled for him. How? Someone posted a "theory" on what they think "might turn out to be the case", but "wasn't a spoiler because they didn't know for sure". Essentially, someone thought they were being clever, but they were being dumb, and it was completely fricking obvious what they were doing and why. Zebasiz talks to everyone about how they SHOULD NOT BRING UP THINGS IN THE FUTURE OF THE SHOW AT ALL. Posting "theories" is transparent as hell, it's grade-school stuff, and is just a giant spoiler that reads "I want you to be surprised by the thing I'm talking about really happening".  
7, The Angels Take Manhattan goes up, where Zebasiz talks about how HE JUST GOT SPOILED ON AMY DYING through a very convoluted series of events, where no one person is even entirely responsible. He mentions that he already knows there is a "War Doctor" (A Doctor Played by some actor he doesn't know), and NOT TO MENTION FUTURE ELEMENTS OF THE SHOW AT ALL, BECAUSE DOING SO IS SO DANGEROUS, AND THESE THINGS CAN CREATE SPOILERS EVEN THROUGH A SIMPLE CONVERGENCE OF HAPPENSTANCE FROM MULTIPLE POSTERS. (it's that dangerous)

So, what happens as step 8, the **very next day**? You ask him to imagine some version of the Doctor "he can't take back" (non-sequitir, clearly up to something), and mention he should imagine him as being John Hurt. Oh but clearly that's not a spoiler, no. Pssh. Because that could never happen. It's impossible. Nope, he should absolutely not expect it to turn out to be John Hurt at all, he should stand right here, with his guard down, and his defenses lowered.

Dude, I realize now that this wasn't intentional, but do you really not see how this is exactly like the guy who spoiled the Face of Boe with his "theory"? There's only one reasonable motivation for you making this comment out of the blue, you think you can outwit Zebasiz and make him go "oh my god, it was exactly what Battle said wouldn't happen! bhwa?" - which he might do, if he was a. Complete. Moron. This is the type of schoolyard pranksmanship that 2nd graders attempt to pull off on each other. It's a direct insult to Zebasiz' intelligence. Literally, it's saying "I bet your so dumb I can fool you with this post and you can't see through it". It is trying to pull the brightly painted wool over his eyes, betting a MAJOR spoiler by doing so, and is making the bet that he's not smart enough to see through a paper-thin charade.

So yes, when you posted that, after all that history, it read, to everyone there, It was an ENORMOUS middle finger. You seriously were spoiling content for a THOUSAND (emphasis, a THOUSAND) subscribers by dancing the spoiler around in front of Zebasiz' face with a 10 year old's level of disguise for it. It came off as rude. INCREDIBLY RUDE. Of COURSE it pissed us off, how could it not? No intelligent adult could do this and not know what they were doing.

Now, here's where the rest of us are idiots as well.

We assumed you were an adult.

Your avatar had been an old crinkely face for SO LONG, we assumed you were an aged man, and that what you just did was an intentional "fuck you" to all of us. Worse than that, the type of "fuck you" that actually does damage, not just insults, you were ruining a media product. Basically, vandalism. So yeah, we get mad. back and read that history, how absolutely clear it was that this WAS THE DEFINITION OF UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOUR IN THESE COMMENTS.

So we get and yell at you (as you might expect, and since you did so in a video with a thousand subscribers, it gets a bit amplified even from that, because we all go to do it independently at the same time), and instead of the kind of response an adult would give, we get the response a little kid would give. You call us heartless bastards. You throw a big scene by posting further in the main comment section (which is TURNING THE IMPLICIT SPOILER INTO AN EXPLICIT ONE, by the way, it's DRAWING ATTENTION), and then worst of all, YOU THREATEN SUICIDE.

Do you realize how serious suicide is? That we all know people that ACTUALLY COMMIT SUICIDE! This is the kind of calling wolf that allows for ACTUAL TRAGEDY. It's not cool. It's not cool if it's actually considered (you're basically threatening murder), and it's not cool if it's not actually considered (you're muddying the waters on a statement people give that allows for ACTUAL TRAGEDY. Seriously, I have a friend who killed himself, but people didn't take him seriously when he threatened it).

So the instant turn-around in our behaviour is because it suddenly becomes REALLY CLEAR that we (not you, we) are ENORMOUS FUCKING IDIOTS.

Imagine you get cut off by a car going 100 miles on the freeway. Someone is doing something massively dangerous (and they HAVE to be aware they're putting other people at risk), so when they pull over, you and everyone else get out of the car and yell and then, when you do that, you finding a crying child who DIDN'T know what he was doing THREATENING TO COMMIT SUICIDE BECAUSE YOU JUST YELLED AT HIM.

What would you do? Who in this scenario is NOT an idiot?

Look, the simple truth of what happened is you accidentally said to 1,000 different people all at once. They in turn, being as dumb as you, read it as coming from an adult, and said back.

BOTH SIDES here. I want to stress that you understand that, BOTH SIDES here have been INCREDIBLY DUMB. I HAVE BEEN INCREDIBLY DUMB. But I want you to understand HOW this happened, and that it happened because YOU WERE THAT DUMB TOO.

You and me, both us, we're idiots. And we're idiots that get offended very easily (case in point). This entire occurrence is idiots yelling at each other

Look, I'm not trying to insult you further here, I'm just being honest. I'm a complete idiot in all of this too. But ... I mean, whose not? Being an idiot is the human condition.

So no, you don't have to forgive me, and you certainly don't have to trust me (I mean what kind of idiot calls the person he's trying to comfort an idiot? Clearly, I'm an idiot, and why would you trust an idiot?).

I just wanted you to understand everything that happened, and I didn't want you to feel so hurt anymore. I wanted to make it clear to you that the person yelling at you basically misheard what you said because, well, he's an idiot, and you shouldn't allow yourself to be so fragile as to be hurt by the opinion of idiots.

If you're just exiling yourself though to stay away from idiots though, I have bad news. We're everywhere. We run this planet. We yell at each other in traffic, use up all the planet's natural resources. We sit here all day eating the very things that we know will give us heart disease and kill us. We pretend that stories about magical sky people our parents told us mean we understand how the universe works, and that our magical stories are clearly true while everyone else's are ridiculous fairy tales compared to ours (and then sometimes we kill each other over them).

I'm not saying to forgive me and I'm not saying to come back. I'm just saying, occasionally, instead of getting angry or depressed, show a bit of mercy to the idiots. Maybe that's the key to getting them to show mercy to you.

From one idiot to another.


End file.
